


Level of Crazy

by CMUNbot360



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious, Other, Yandere, Yandere Killua Zoldyck, innocent original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMUNbot360/pseuds/CMUNbot360
Summary: Former Glamour model Erin takes the hunter exam mainly to get away from his crazy ex girlfriend, then he finds himself involved with crazy, on a whole other level.





	1. Chapter 1

Erin has kept himself lowkey as long as he has been able too.... it wasn't really his thing since others tended to notice him wherever he went.  
  


Oreki Erin as was his name; was pretty attractive and often mistaken for a girl.  
Thus it wasn't unusual for him to be approached by horny men AND horny women... Horny pepole was everywhere Erin had learned that lesson well.

* * *

"Ah! There's Erin-chan~ why did you suddenly leave us like that?"  
  


_Urgh...._ "Because I wanted to"  
Erin was now rudely sandwiched between the wall and his offender; A man with a cape and his friends leered down at him.

"......" Erin smiled   
"I'm sorry but I want to focus on the exam and not on you"

The lewd man with his lewd thoughts felt insulted and grabbed Erin by his shoulder "H-Hey! Let go!"  
The man smirked and paved way to the bathroom "I'm making time for us now better find peace with that sweetheart" The man knocked himself into a few shoulders until he hit the shoulder of a certain person "Move it pal!" the man growled.

"Ah!"  
Erin instantly noticed who it was and tore his arm away with more force.  
The man was shocked when Erin freed himself and left "Where are you-" The person he'd knocked into turned around and smirked.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! My ARMS!!!! MY ARMS!!!!"  
The man who had grabbed Erin was on the ground bleeding out.

Above him stood no-other than Hisoka.  
"Ara~ Ara~ that's what you get for behaving rudely"

The man was already dead.  
Hisoka turned to look around, certain he'd seen someone familiar quickly leaving the scene.

* * *

"I almost outed myself.... I can't let Hisoka notice me!"  
Erin hadn't expected Hisoka to be here... "I'm in so much trouble now....."

"Hey?"

"uwu.... I'm going to be dragged back~ bu-huu...." Erin didn't catch the voice talking to him.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked from behind Erin.  
Erin sniffled and peered back over his shoulder "you mean me?" he sniffed again.

The boy behind him paused already turning slightly pink.  
Well.... since it's just a kid... Erin thought relaxing "I'm fine just a bit distracted"

* * *

Killua gasped.  
The girl hunched on the ground was beautiful... Killua has never seen someone that beautiful in his life.  
  


"I'm fine; just a bit distracted" she replied and sniffed like she had just been crying.  
Killua held out his hand, she looked at it before accepting the help and she stood up.... "oh...." _She's a bit taller than me._.. Killua observed.  
She was around 3 inches taller to be exact.

"I'm Killua"

Killua really wanted to get to know her. She smiled no longer looking troubled "Nice to meet you Killua-kun; My name is Oreki Erin"  
Erin?...... her name is Erin? 

"Just call me Killua" She again nods.

"How long have you been waiting Killua?"

"A few hours tops, what about you?"

"Almost 2 hours"  
Killua looked at her tag fastened on her black jacket 378, it said.  
He looked back up and was faced with her smiling cutely, Killua adverted his gaze quickly and she quickly giggled at that.

* * *

Erin thought Killua was adorable.  
He acted really shy and stiffly... something Erin recalled doing himself when he was younger and saw something that captivated him.

"Killua, would you like to spend some time with me before the exam begins?"  
Killua blushed even harder and nodded without even saying anything making Erin laugh a bit more "Killua I'm not going to bite or attack you"

I tell the poor boy to relax a bit.  
Killua catches himself acting awkward and makes up some excuse.  
But you two spend the lasting 10 min talking and getting to know eachother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oreki Erin**

Gender: Male  
Birthday: 8th January  
Age: ...... Height: 5ft 5"  
Blood Type: AB  
Nen Type: Emission  
  
**:Occupation: **  
\- Glamour Model (Formerly)  
\- Thief (Formerly)  
\- Hunter exam applicant (currently)

**  
:Appearance:  
**Both tall, seemingly flawless and attractive.  
He is incredibly beautiful and androgynous; He wears a polite amount of makeup, to enhance his powder pale skin and amber colored eyes that both holds an alluring quality that has impressed many.

Clothes: When he enters the exam, he wears a black stylish jacket,  
a white sleeveless worn out turtleneck, brown shorts and baggy knee-high white socks and faded black shoes.

**Make-up theme:** Mature and sexy

**:About:  
**Erin is a young feminine teenager who came to Zaban city to apply for the Hunter Exam,  
in order to escape his crazy ex.

He often get's mistaken for being a girl.  
  
He avoids Hisoka and Hisoka actively seeks him out like they actually knows each other.

**:Personality: **  
He's soft spoken, understanding and open minded. Despite his friendly and “I reject no one” mentality;  
he isn't always fully truthful and seems to hide a lot of insecurities about himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin and Killua ended up partnering up for the first part of the marathon like challenge, Satotz; The first examiner had taken them on.  
  


"So after defeating your mom and brother you just left? they actually let you leave?" Killua looked suddenly in afterthought.

"Well.... They might have sent Illumi.... or Dad might be out for blood"  
  


"Well... i wouldn't be surprised; you just cut his wife and son.... even if you are his son too there would be some sort of punishment"  
Erin said.

"If they find and drags me back that is!" Killua confirms.  
"Like I would let that happen"

Erin smiled at that "I like you Kill"

"H-Hu-huh!?" (O///O)  
Killua almost falls of his skateboard hearing that.

"You have an interesting family and are just so adorable!"  
Erin reached out and squeezed Killua's cheek laughing at the reaction.

"Sthap! Stahp twee-ting... bwhua!" He pulled away "Stop treating me like a kid!"

* * *

"Hahaha! alright~ alright~ Killua is a big handsome boi" Erin couldn't stop snickering while stating that.  
Killua flushed in irritation but was somehow incapable of being truly angry with the girl next to him.... especially when she aimed those eyes his way.

It felt like Killuas whole chest were beating out of his ribs... his words becoming jumbled and his legs weaker.  
He felt powerless and strangely enthralled... Killua loved every second of it.

The walk became a jog... a jog became running and it kept up for a really long time.  
Erin seemed completely unaffected still happily chatting not even braking a sweat.

"WHAT THE HELL THAT'S CHEATING BRAT!!!!"  
Some random suit started assaulting Killua for riding his skateboard.

Erin frowned and but himself in between  
"Hey! his skateboarding doesn't physically impede you in anyway prick; so leave my friend alone!"

".......!"  
Leorio was gawking at the VERY attractive and sexy girl telling him off "... y-yeah..."  
Leorio quickly tried to look somewhat respectable while running and sweating, She was gorgeous! tho her voice was slightly darker than your average female.  
Drop. Dead. top tire GORGEOUS..... "Yes, I shouldn't have yelled like that..... My name is Leorio very nice to meet you"

"......"

(=_=) A blonde boy around 15 and Killua both gave the man a look that ranged from annoyed to irked (=_=#) 

"Oh new friends?!" (^o^)  
A boy around Killua's and Erin's age popped out "I'm Gon! What are your names?"

Erin turned on his friendly charm "Nice to meet you Gon-kun! I'm Oreki Erin! and this is Killua!"  
Killua hopped off his skateboard making Erin and Gon applaude "Wow!"

"hn! that's nothing.." Killua tooted his horn.

Now Erin turned back to the grumpy guy "Nice to meet you Leorio-san" Leorio got hearts in his eyes from the attention and added "-san"  
"I'm Erin; who are you?" Erin turned to Kurapika who observed Erin for a while before answering "Kurapika"

".....neat."   
With that Erind turned back to Killua and Gon rather wanting to talk to them.

* * *

A few things occured after that event.

  * Firstly; Killua and Gon challenged Erin to a race (Erin won).  
  
Secondly; That freak 44 Hisoka had noticed Erin, who had tried to stay out of sight (Erin was now very concerned and skittish).  
  
Thirdly; The marathon continued into a misty swamp where you couldn't see shit ahead of you (Erin grabbed Killua's hand so that if Hisoka tried anything...)
  * Lastly; Erin despite his careful action still ended up seperated from the group and who did he end up stumbling into? (44 Hisoka).

"So I wasn't just seeing things"   
Hisoka walked over cornering the cowering youth "Long time no see my little minx~ <3"

"Hisoka why are you still insisting on calling me that? you see.... what we had; For a night I might add!" Erin hurriedly shot in. "Was more like a you know...."  
Erin was VERY concerned when Hisoka was giving him the urging glares of wanting a certain thing..... 

Hisoka liked Erin's cheek "I saw you flirting with the Zoldyck boy~ being naughty outside the jobb are we?" ....alright; It was certainly more than a fight Hisoka lusted after!  
Red flags rose in Erin's head as he defended himself.

"I'm not flirting! I wasn't flirting!"

Hisoka chuckled "Of course not~ because this little minx already belongs to someone already" Hisoka whispered seductively "And she never shares"  
Erin turned serious and escaped Hisoka's hold quickly wrestling the crazy psycho down. 

"Are you going to tell her, or have you told her about me yet; **clown**"   
With the word clown leaving his lips his eyes sharpened, his grip fastened and his bloodlust erupted; "Remember Hisoka, I gave you my spot cause you wanted to be close to Dancou and I wanted out; you know what will happen if they find out the truth."

"Ahhhnnn~ <3"  
Erin shivered and quickly let go of Hisoka "Stop moaning!"

"mmmnnnngh~<3 Erin my minx~" Hisoka was living his own dream right now.

Erin kicked the clown "Stop" *Kick* "Fucking" *kick* "That!!!" *stomp*  
Hisoka rolled away as Erin stopped a large footsized crater, Kissing Erin deeply like depraved; Erin retaliated by aiming a punch.

"Oh~ I know.... I won't say anything since I haven't faught Dancou yet"

"Good.... also can you atleast pretend you do not know me? I don't want any more reasons to lie"

Hisoka smirked "For a kiss I could.... For a night I would even fully try and slaughter you~"

"P-Pervert!!!!"  
Erin hugged himself "You are just playing me again!... remember our deal alright?"

"Yes~ yes~"  
With that Hisoka was gone.


End file.
